callofdutyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Реаниматор
"Whenever things, been draggin you down, grabs you by the hair and pulls you to the ground, if you wanna get up, you need a little revive. If you wanna get up... YOU NEED A LITTLE REVIVE! :(прим. перевод: "Всякий раз, когда ты падаешь на землю, тебя хватают за волосы и тянут вверх, если ты хочешь встать - тебе нужно небольшое восстановление. Если ты хочешь встать... ТЕБЕ НУЖНО НЕМНОГО ВОССТАНОВЛЕНИЯ!") :— Мелодия автомата. Реаниматор - перк в режиме Зомби. Появляется на всех картах (кроме Nacht der Untoten, разумеется). Описание thumb|left|45px thumb|right|250px|Автомат по продаже перка ([[Пять)]] Реаниматор позволяет лечить подбитого товарища быстрее. Это - один самых полезных перков при игре с напарниками, так как на поздних раундах лечить напарников приходится часто. Call of Duty: World at War В Call of Duty: World at War перк стоит 1500 очков. Его можно купить и при кооперативной игре, и при игре в одиночку (не трудно догадаться, что при игре соло перк абсолютно бесполезен, так как лечить с его помощью некого). Call of Duty: Black Ops В Black Ops-версии режима при игре в одиночку изменился и стал самым полезным. Теперь при игре в одиночном режиме Реаниматор стоит 500 очков, и для его работы не нужно электричество. Реаниматор практически даёт вторую жизнь: если игрока с ним серьезно ранят зомби, то он упадёт на землю и получит на время Мустанг и Салли (если у игрока нет другого оружия, которое может использоваться в подбитом состоянии: лучемёта и т.д.). Через некоторое время игрок вылечится самостоятельно, а купленного Реаниматора уже не будет. Всего перк можно купить три раза, после автомат по его продаже исчезает. При кооперативной игре Реаниматор ничем не отличается от своей World at War-версии: также стоит 1500 очков, также требует включенное электричество и также ускоряет скорость лечения союзников. Начиная с Театра смерти, все автоматы по продаже Реаниматора располагаются в стартовой комнате. При игре соло это позволяет купить его с самого начала, а при совместной игре позволяет не тратить время на его поиск. Использование * Часто перк не покупается, если команда считает себя сыгранной и падений игроков от рук зомби не ожидается. * Часто перк не покупается, если игроки имеют Бомбу-обезьянку, Устройство Герша или любое другое отвлекающее зомби оружие, так как за время его действия и так можно вылечить товарища без риска для жизни. Наоборот, часто Реаниматор покупается, если ни один игрок не имеет подобных отвлекающих зомби устройств, так как он вполне позволяет быстро вылечить товарища, если вокруг бегают зомби. Интересные факты * По своему функционалу Реаниматор схож с перком Второй шанс из мультиплеера, но есть одно существенное отличие: Реаниматор лишь ускоряет скорость лечения союзника, тогда как без Второго шанса лечение невозможно. * На иконке перка изображён человечек, который вышел из раскрытой могилы. Хорошая аллегория на эффект перка, однако. * Перк имеет явно выраженный рыбный вкус: Джон Кеннеди говорит: "На вкус как рыба, сразу вспоминаются годы на флоте!", Такео Масаки нравится напиток, и он сравнивает его с суши, тогда как Танк Демпси говорит, что Реаниматор на вкус как "квашеная селёдка в кошачьей моче". А Николай Белинский называет Реаниматор пойлом, от которого он трезвеет. * В Black Ops при игре в одиночку Реаниматор стоит 500 очков и исчезает после 3-го использования, наврено потому, что присутствует дефект на автомате. В кооперативе он стоит 1500 и его можно использовать без ограничений.thumb|250px|А вот и тот самый дефект. * Во время реанимации тимейта можно переключиться на обычное оружие, не обязательно держать в руке шприц. Такой тактикой можно, например, стрелять из Десницы зевса в пол. en:Quick Revive Категория:Перки Категория:Перки из Call of Duty: World at War Категория:Перки Black Ops Категория:Перки а-ля Кола